User blog:DevonAndersen/iCarly Blog Day 3:iCritique "Coming Home" and more
So, the title is self-explanatory I'm doing a critique of iCarly cast's cover of Diddy's "Coming Home". It's an awesome collaboration, but in order for me to critique as a whole. I'm going break it down by each actors' part in the song and the song itself. iCritique It Miranda: I knew would sing majority. Personally in comparison to Jennette's vocal range Jennette has higher vocal range. (Yes, I know the girls sing different genres and I shouldn't compare it. But that's just how I see it) I'm not saying I usually don't like her voice as much as Jennette's. I don't think she has a horrible voice. It's just too much autotuned for me at times. But this actually surprised me. In this, it was a bit more natural and subdued. Jennette: I loved her raps alongside Nathan and Noah. I just wished her singing voice was more prominent in the song. I love her vocals and her range. Her voice is really pretty throughout the song. I did like the background vocals and her undertones. Another thing is in the backgrounds, where she goes "Oh Oh yeah". If she held that note in between a bit longer. It would've hit more a "power note". Again, less rapping more singing, but still great. Jennette did AMAZING. Nathan: All I can say is (I normally hate all caps, but it needs to be done). is WHOO GO NATHAN!. I think he can rap, sing and act. Sure, it's a little autotuned, but not too bad. I mean do I think he'll be a professional rapper or singer? No, but he did a good job and he thinks he can't sing. If you listen to his natural voice in the acapella version. This may sound kind of wrong, but I though his singing voice and when he went "Here we go" it's kind of sexy. I love his harmonies with Noah and Miranda. Only thing is like Jennette I wish he sang more. Noah: His rapping skills are awesome. Not much I can say there. I did kind of wish he put a little more emotion into his parts of the song. It seemed comical at times and Diddy, who did the song originally wrote for his friend/mentor Biggie Smalls. Jerry Not much to say here either. You can him hear in the background yelling and "Yeah." That was funny. Harmonies: I liked Jennette/Miranda harmonies. Nathan and Noah's raps together was very cool props to the iCarly boys. Jennette/Nathan/Noah rapping. together, I liked as well. But when the four of 'em harmonized all together. It was eh.. to me. Their voices are different and for me it didn't really mesh together Overall, my rating is 8.5/10. Audio and Downloads http://idolator.com/6130842/icarly-coming-home-premiere Kudos to Noah and Jennette rapping and Nathan, Jennette, and Miranda singing. This is the album version. http://www.mediafire.com/?nw7th9gxpx9j901 Link to download the studio version. On these types of file-sharing websites make you sure Anti-virus software just in case and ignore the weird ads. thumb|320px|right|Studio Version thumb|320px|right|Acapella version iPlay If you guys want to play a game with Guess the next lyrics and keep going in comments and keep going onto til you finish the song. I'll start... I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home. Sidenote My husband is a musician/singer, so I do know technical terms. Not as well as him. I tried my best. Hope I didn't confuse anybody. Added more pics to iMeet The First Lady. Category:Blog posts